1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to downhole mechanical devices. More particularly a protective sleeve is provided for use on a tubular passing through an installed device, such as a downhole safety valve, to prevent damage to the installed device by the tubular when well operations are performed below the installed device. Also, the protective sleeve is provided for pressure protection of critical components within an installed device and for preventing potentially damaging fluids from making contact with critical components and seals within an installed device, such as a downhole safety valve.
2. Description of Related Arts
A variety of equipment is commonly installed in tubing strings in wells. One common type of equipment is a downhole safety valve. Other types include sliding sleeves that can be shifted to open or close conduits to allow fluid to enter or exit the tubing. It is common in well operations to pass smaller tubing, which may be coiled tubing, through the well tubing and through the installed equipment. The smaller tubing, which may be a work string, may be used for conveying fluid into or out of the well or for other well operations.
The smaller tubing slides through downhole equipment in the tubing, but in some cases it has been found that the smaller tubing may cause damage to the downhole equipment. Damage to a downhole safety valve, for example, can create hazardous conditions or can cause very expensive repair operations. There is a clear need for method and apparatus to protect installed downhole equipment from effects of passage of tubulars through the equipment.